the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse
The Multiverse is a structure formed across time through the evolution of the Prime Universe, also called Universe - 1. Origins The Prime Universe was birthed in the Big Bang, but it didnt take long for the first Events and Splits to occur. As the universe cooled, the earliest stars began to form. The formation of these stars generated high amounts of Talion particles in a multitude of rapidly occuring Events. These consequtive Events resulted in hundreds of Splits occuring within years of each other, creating close to a thousand different universes within a time span of about 1500 years. As time went on, the universe became less energetic and the time between Events and Splits began to lengthen to modern day standards. Events Events are complex phenomena which produce massive amounts of Talion particles in a brief period of time, and can occur naturally as well as being induced by sentient organisms. The rules and conditions for Events to occur are not easy to comprehend, and to most people they appear contradictory. An Event can range from something as simple as a man walking through a doorway to as extreme as an intergalactic war, and there is nothing on the large scale which can determine what will cause and event and what wont. A war in one universe may cause an Event, while a similar war in another may not. Talion Particles Talion particles are one of the fundamental building blocks of the universe and the miltiverse at large. These particles are created naturally through complex interactions of matter, although they do not interact with matter in any obersvable way. Upon any given chemical reaction, Talion particles are also created and are released into the universe. While it seems that these particles are defying the laws of reality by being created from nothing, this is in fact not true. The empty space between universes is absolutely filled with Talion particles, and is fairly thick in structure. When reactions and changes in energy occur in a universe, these particles are pulled from the space between universes to help fuel the reactions. These particles act as a catalyst, and without them reactions, and by extension life, wouldnt be possible, as they allow the transfer of energy from one form into another. Once a reaction is complete these particles are released into the universe like shrapnel from an explosion. When an Event occurs anywhere in the universe, a massive amount of these particles are created, and aproximately 82% of the time a Split will occur as a result of this influx of particles. These particles in essence "clone" the parent universe, which results in these different universes travelling upon different 4th dimensional pathways, which results in different timelines in different universes. Splits A Split is what occurs directly after an Event. When an event occurs it creates a large amount of Talion particles, which begin to stress the fabric of the universe. Theoretically a universe would rip itself apart with this amount of Talion particles, but instead of physically ripping apart within the first 3 dimension, causing unimaginable destruction, a universe splits along the 4th dimension into 2-5 new, nearly identical parallel universes. A Split is unseen and largely unknown to the inhabitants of the universe in which this occurs, largely because all they see is a point in history, but in fact these points in history take on different routes depending on what universe one might be in. The universes which are created from the split often take on qualities that are similar but put them apart from their parent universe, this usually takes the form of molecular vibration frequencies. These vibrations are similar to small evolutionary changes in biological organisms, and can be traced back to an original source universe, known as the Prime Universe. Holes Scars Traversing the Multiverse Category:Index Category:Other